Rain
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Biarkan Sakura mengisinya diiringin dengan tetesan air hujan yang ikut membasuhnya. Hubungan mereka memang sederhana, namun perasaan mereka tulus dan bermakna./For Allihyun/Warning inside/rnr?


**Rain**

 **.**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rain : Death Devil Life**

 **.**

 **Prompt : 'Hujan di siang hari' (Allihyun a.k.a Alya)**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Warning : Pendek, Gaje, Typo, No conflict (mungkin?), plot?**

 **.**

 **Special for Allihyun a.k.a Alya**

 **.**

Hujan masih mengguyur kota tokyo. Suasana terlihat sangat redup di siang yang hari ini. Sakura berdiri memandangi halaman sekolah yang basah terguyur air hujan. Bukan, ia tidak sedang menunggu hujan reda. Karena nampaknya hujan akan awet hingga nanti. Suara langkah yang mendekat membuatnya menoleh, memandang seseorang di sampingnya yang tengah membuka payung. Sakura tersenyum, yang disambut oleh senyuman tipis dari pemuda di sampingnya. Tangan pemuda tersebut merangkulnya, membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat merapat padanya, agar air hujan yang mengguyur tak membasahi tubuh keduanya.

.

Sakura memandang langit yang terlihat cerah pagi hari ini. Sakura segera menuju loker, mengganti sepatunya di loker.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Pagi, Sasuke.." Sapaan yang ditujukan pada orang yang sama masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Membuatnya menoleh pada seseorang yang menjadi sorotan utama para siswa tersebut. Sasuke mengganti sepatunya, lokernya di dekat loker Sakura.

" _Ohayou_." Sapaan singkat dengan senyum tulus Sakura lontarkan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan senyum tipisnya yang tak kentra.

.

Sakura berdiri memandangi teman-temannya yang berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka seperti tak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Siang ini tidak hujan, walaupun mendung menyelimuti langit menyembunyikan sinar matahari. Sakura masih berdiam, tidak segera pulang mengikuti jejak teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia tidak menunggu hujan datang. Hanya saja..

Sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Sakura menoleh, tersenyum melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Mereka saling menggenggam, berjalan pulang bersama.

.

Sakura mencoret-coret bukunya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari senseinya. Pandangannya menuju keluar jendela yang berada di sampingnya, memandang Sasuke yang tengah beristirahat di pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya pelajaran olahraga sudah usai. Beberapa gadis mengerumuninya, mencoba menawarkan minum mungkin. Ponselnya yang bergetar mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Makan di atap siang ini.' Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan singkat tersebut. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke yang sedang meminum air mineralnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

.

Suasana mendung dipadu dengan gerimis kecil memang sangat menggoda untuk tidur disaat _weekend_ seperti ini. Namun tidak untuk Sakura, ia duduk di sebuah kafe. Menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

"Sudah lama?" Suara yang familiar masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Membuatnya tersenyum menyambut orang yang tengah ditunggunya.

"Tidak, teh hangat untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan teh hangat dengan rasa tawar itu pada pria di depannya. Sakura tersenyum, yang disambut dengan senyum langka seorang Sasuke Uchiha, senyum yang hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu.

"Setelah ini jadi ke toko buku?" Sasuke bertanya, memecah keheningan yang diselimuti oleh aura kehangatan antara mereka berdua.

"Tentu." Jawab Sakura tersenyum senang. Kencan mereka memang terlihat membosankan. Tetapi mereka senang dan menikmatinya.

.

'Maaf aku ada latihan hari ini.'

Sakura tersenyum, memandang langit yang teduh hari ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, sengaja melewati lapangan basket _outdoor_ untuk melihat Sasuke sejenak. Pria itu sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan, menyimak perempuan cantik berambut pirang, sang _manager_ tim basket yang mungkin sedang menjelaskan tentang strategi.

.

Sakura menunggu di gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Karena memang hari sudah beranjak sore. Getaran ponsel menginterupsinya yang sedang melamun entah tentang apa.

'Pulanglah duluan.'

Sakura melangkah menjauhi gerbang sekolah setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Ia paham Sasuke sedang sibuk, ia tidak marah sudah menunggu dari tadi siang hingga sore.

.

Sakura berlari menuju halte di depan sekolahnya, menembus hujan yang tidak terlalu deras namun cukup untuk membuat sebagian seragamnya basah. Ia tidak pulang bersama Sasuke beberapa minggu ini. Karena Sasuke sedang sibuk mempersiapkan olimpiadenya. Sakura paham akan hal itu.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya mengetikkan beberapa deret kalimat yang akan ia kirimkan pada Sasuke.

'Jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri.' Tak lama pesan itu terkirim ponselnya bergetar.

'Kamu juga.' Sakura tersenyum karenanya.

.

Sakura mengganti sepatunya di loker. Ia kurang bersemangat hari ini. Badannya serasa lemas sejak bangun tadi.

" _Ohayou_." Sapaan singkat membuat Sakura menoleh.

" _Ohayou_." Balasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Sasuke mendekat, membuat Sakura salah tingkah dibutnya.

Tuk

Sasuke menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat Sakura, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan.

"Istirahatlah. Kamu kurang sehat." Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melongo. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan muka merah padam. Tak menghiraukan tatapan kurang menyenangkan di sekitarnya.

.

Sakura melangkah keluar kelas. Hari ini ia pulang sendiri lagi. Hujan yang deras memaksanya berteduh sementara. Ia bersyukur hujan kali ini cukup deras. Sehingga ia tak terlalu mendengarkan berita _hoax_ yang mengatakan Sasuke berpacaran dengan _manager_ tim basket. Walaupun ia tau itu hanya bualan namun tetap saja sebal saat mendengarnya.

.

Sakura memakan makanannya dalam diam di kantin. Tidak menganggu kedua temannya yang sedang bercerita heboh di depannya. Tidak terganggu dengan keadaan berisik di sekitarnya. Akhir-akhir ini sedang gencar berita tentang skandal cinta manager basket dengan ketua tim basket yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Namun ia mulai terganggu saat kantin tiba-tiba sepi. Ia terheran mendapati kerumunan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sedikit berita tentang 'terjadinya pernyataan cinta' mampir di indra pendengarannya. Sakura menuju kerumunan yang terbentuk di lorong dekat kantin. Sakura sedikit berdesakan mendekat dengan penasaran.

DEG

Di situ ada Sasuke, ia terpaku. Sasuke sedang dicium oleh _manager club_ basket, tepat di bibirnya. Sakura diam memandang Sasuke yang memberontak. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura memberikan senyumnya. Sasuke semakin memberontak melihat Sakura keluar dari kerumunan. Berjalan tenang menuju atap sekolah. Tunggu, tangannya sedikit gemetar.

.

Sakura memandangi langit yang menjatuhkan tetasan air hujannya. Ia meresapi air hujan yang membasahinya.

"Maaf." Suara seseorang dari belakang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sasuke terengah-engah di ambang pintu, Sakura tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kamu tidak bersalah. Kamu dipaksa." Sasuke melihat tepat di mata Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh orang lain. Walaupun itu bukan kehendaknya. Sasuke mendekat, ikut hujan-hujanan dengan sakura.

"Kamu boleh marah." Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak marah." Sakura menundukkan kembali pandangannya. "Hanya sedih." Tambahnya lirih, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala Sakura.

"Hapus semua itu." Sakura bingung.

"Hapus jejaknya, aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku hanya menginginkanmu." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Mengisi dirinya hanya dengan Sakura. Menghapus jejak kotor di bibirnya dengan Sakura dan air hujan yang ikut membasuhnya.

Hubungan mereka memang sederhana, namun perasaan mereka tulus dan bermakna.

Bagaikan air hujan yang tulus menjatuhkan dirinya ke bumi. Walaupun banyak yang tak suka akan kehadirannya, namun ia tetap datang dan memberikan manfaatnya untuk bumi yang memiliki kehidupan penuh makna.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **Gaje banget kan? *ngumpet***

 **Aku sebenernya ga pede publish, ini fic pelampiasan hasrat ingin menulis disaat lagi buntu. Terus dikasih prompt sm alya, jadinya gini.**

 **Thanks for Alya dan sorry ngasih fic gaje gini.**

 **Sudah di cek berkali-kali sampe bosen sendiri bacanya. Haha**

 **Maaf kalo masih ada typo. Aku harap fic ini dapat bertahan di akun. Biasanya kalo ga pede, beberapa waktu kemuadian tak hapus hahahaha**

 **Dan seperti biasa diterima kritik saran dan koreksinya.**

 **Sign,**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
